It is known in the art to attach bicycle racks to the front bumper and to the rear bumper of various types of recreational vehicles. Numerous means to attach the bicycles to the bumpers and other vehicle components have been used.
For many types of recreational vehicles, attaching the bicycle(s) to the front or rear bumper is not desirable. Attaching bicycle racks to the front bumper results in the bicycle(s) receiving a substantial amount of dirt, rocks and insects. Attaching the rack to the rear bumper can be difficult and cumbersome when other components of the recreational vehicle, such as the spare tire, must be avoided or worked around.
Persons towing fifth-wheel trailers experience these same problems. This invention greatly reduces or eliminates the forenamed problems by providing a bicycle rack which releasably attaches to the hub apparatus of the fifth-wheel trailer and suspends the bicycle(s) above the bed of the towing vehicle and in front of the trailer. This invention effectively keeps the bicycle(s) out of the way of the other components of the trailer and greatly reduces the amount of dirt and other debris which the bicycle(s) receives.
This invention is distinguished from prior art, individually or in combination thereof, by providing a bicycle rack which eliminates the problems relating to prior art, as discussed more fully herein.